Cinnamon Buns
by Lynni Loves Tobio
Summary: Ryutaro makes Cinnamon Buns for Tobio, but a very hungry Tetsuya eats them instead, so Ryutaro gets revenge that REALLY leaves Tetsuya suffering! However... Tobio to the rescue! -Includes Force feeing/stuffing, massive belly aches, and yaoi!-


Cinnamon Buns

Ryutaro giggled happily, setting the tray of cinnamon buns on the windowsil. The smell of the chocolate and vanilla icing and the tantelizing cinnamon was amazing. Ryutaro took a long breath, deeply inhaling the delicious scent.

"Mmmmm~ They smell absolutely delicous!" he exclaimed. "Now just to let them cool, and then me and Tobio can enjoy them later..." Yes, Ryutaro had a plan to try and win Tobio's heart bit by bit, and one of his many approaches was to share homemeade cinnamon buns with him? It sure as hell worked in Ryutaro's mind! Ryutaro then left the room, leaving the cinnamon buns to cool for abit.

A few minutes later, Tetsuya wandered into the kitchen. The crab-obsessed blader sighed, placing his hands over his empty stomach to try and muffle it's hungry groaning.

"So hungry, crab..." he whined. Tetsuya then caught a whiff of the cinnamon buns and began to drool abit. "Oh! That smells just crabulous!" Tetsuya walked around the counter in the middle of the room and stared at the cinnamon-coated pastries on the windowsil. His stomach then began to grumble louder than before, causing Tetsuya's eyes to widen in shock at the volume of his growling belly. "I bet Ryutaro-crab made them... he wont mind if I took one or two, would he? I haven't eaten anything all day, after all..." Tetsuya quickly grabbed a bun off the pastrie sheet and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. He was then in heaven, savouring the delicious taste before he swallowed. Tetsuya then self-consiously grabbed a couple more, stuffing one after the other in to his mouth, and the other 5 met the same fate. After swallowing down the last bun, Tetsuya licked the icing and cinnamon off his lips, then patted his satisfied stomach, which was now quiet and gurgling happily. "Soooooo good..." he sighed contently. Tetsuya then made his way onto the couch in the living room, since he didn't really have a room in the apartment where Ryutaro, Tobio, and himself were all staying. The Gasher-weilder then layed on his side on the couch, planning on taking a nap since eating lots of warm food tended to make you drowsy.

About 15 minutes after that happened, Ryutaro went in to go check on his cinnamon buns. When they saw they were all gone, his mouth dropped wide open in shock.

"M-My cinnamon buns!" he exclaimed. "S-Someone ate them ALL!" Ryutaro's utter shock was then replaced with pure rage. The bluenette stomped into the living room, finding Tetsuya relaxing on the couch. Tobio had been gone all morning (and was still gone) so there was no way he was the culprit. "TETSUYA WATARIGANI!" the fortuneteller screamed, making Tetsuya jump off the couch.

"Gack! C-Crabbawhat?" Tetsuya looked up at Ryutaro in fear.

"Did you eat all of those cinnamon buns I had cooling on the windowsil!" Ryutaro asked.

"Mabye, crab..." Tetsuya knew he couldn't deny it. "Ok ok I did! B-But I was sooooooooo hungry, crab! M-My stomach wouldn't shut up and they just smelled so goooood!" Tetsuya cried. Ryutaro glared daggers at Tetsuya, thinking of a way to get the stupid crab back for eating his cinnamon buns and crushing one of the many hopes of bringing him and Tobio closer together. Ryutaro then thought of an idea...

"You, stay there, you'll get your's coming to you in a bit!" Ryutaro then stomped back into the kitchen, and Tetsuya was too afraid to run, so he just sat there on the couch, wondering just what Ryutaro planned to do to him...

It had been around an hour since Ryutaro had blown up at Tetsuya about the cinnamon buns and was still probably preparing his revenge. Tetsuya was honestly scared of what Ryutaro was going to do to him, chewing on his nails nervously as he stared blankly at the TV.

"Tetsuya! Get you're crabby ass in here!" Tetsuya stood up and slowly walked into the kitchen. There were alot of cinnamon buns stacked up on the counter. Tetsuya gulped hard. "So, Tetsuya, still hungry?" Ryutaro asked with a weirdly creepy tone in his voice.

"A-Actually crab... my belly is still pretty full from earlier..." Tetsuya sweatdropped and grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and giving his tummy a quick pat.

"Well too bad!" Ryutaro shoved Tetsuya into a chair, then quickly tied his arms around the back of the chair so he couldn't escape.

"W-What are you doing, pinchy?" Tetsuya asked, panic wrenching in his voice.

"You'll see..." and with that, Ryutaro took one of the cinnamon buns off of the stack on the counter and shoved it in Tetsuya's mouth. Tetsuya chewed and swallowed, noticing this time, Ryutaro had used spicy cinnamon in them instead of sweet cinnamon you usually used in cinnamon rolls. "Well?"

"Spicy, but good, crab! ... W-Wait a minute here crabby!" Tetsuya got the idea of what Ryutaro was going to do to him and the bluenette shoved another bun in his mouth. Tetsuya chewed and swallowed quickly, only to have a 3rd bun shoved down his throat. "Slow down before I choke!" Tetsuya's cry fell on deaf ears as more buns were forced into his mouth. Since he wasn't lying about still being full, Tetsuya began to feel uncomfertable pressure in his stomach. After about 7 more buns Ryutaro paused for a moment to let Tetsuya catch his breath. "Ohhhh crabby... m-my tummy doesn't feel very good..." he mumbled. Ryutaro smirked.

"Too bad." Ryutaro continiued with force-feeding Tetsuya the spicy cinnamon buns. About 20 Cinnamon buns later, Tetsuya's mouth was on fire. "Something wrong, Tetsuya?"

"M-My mouth feels like i-it's on fire, snap!" Ryutaro walked to the fridge, pulling out a 3 liter bottle of Cola. Tetsuya went a little pale. "Uhhhhh..." Ryutaro turned to Tetsuya, grinning menacingly. He shook the bottle a little bit, wedging the nail under the cap and popping off with a flick of his thumb, he then shoved the nozzle into Tetsuya's mouth. Tetsuya couldn't help but continiue to swallow, so he didn't choke on the cold, fizzy drink. In the meantime, the pressure in Tetsuya's stomach went from uncomfertable to painful. Tetsuya felt his stomach walls get tighter and tighter with each gulp. Once all the cola in the bottle was gone, Ryutaro let Tetsuya breathe for abit. The second he caught his breath, Tetsuya began to moan.

"What's the matter, Tetsuya~?" Ryutaro asked.

"M-My tummy's about to burst..." Ryutaro grinned gave Tetsuya's belly a good smack, causing Tetsuya to cry out in pain, tears brimming in his eyes. Tetsuya's stomach had swelled a surprising ammount thanks to all the cinnamon buns and Cola.

"Don't start crying, we're only halfway done!"

"CRABBAWHAT!"

It had taken another painstaking half-hour for Ryutaro to be finished torturing Tetsuya, and Tetsuya was SO happy that it was finally over. Ryutaro had managed to fit 75 more cinnamon buns and another 3 liters of Cola into Tetsuya's stomach, an amazing feat, yes, but it took a hard toll on Tetsuya's tummy...

Tetsuya moaned, plopping down on the couch. He slouched abit, slowly placing a hand on his now very bloated middle. The crab-obsessed blader had to admit he almost looked pregnant thanks to Ryutaro's 'revenge'. His hand slid down to unbutton his belt and jeans, which were way too tight against his already hurting skin.

"Craaaaaaaaaaab..." Tetsuya groaned, lifting up his shirt a little bit because it was so tight against his belly. "Why does it gotta hurt so much? Whyyyyyyyyy?" Tetsuya went silent for a moment, listening to the gurgling and growling coming from his aching stomach. He moaned again, rubbing his upset tummy with both hands as gently as possible so as not to create anymore pain. "Oh crab, have I learned my lesson!". Tetsuya hiccuped, making his belly shake a little bit, then resumed trying to soothe his awful bellyache. "Uuuuuuhhhhhg..." As if to make matters worse, the carbonation in the Cola made Tetsuya's stomach bubble painfully, causing him to groan in agony. After the bubbling subsided, he lifted up his shirt all the way to his chest and sat up straight, examining his swollen tummy. He attempted to poke it, but he felt even the lightest touch might cause his belly to explode. "Oooowww..." Tetsuya grimaced, leaning back and not even bothering to cover back up his bloated belly. He leaned back a bit more, closing his eyes taking deep breaths to try and calm his stomach. At that moment, Tobio finally came home and he noticed Tetsuya on the couch.

"What in god's name happened to you?" Tetsuya opened one eye and found himself looking at Tobio.

"Ryutaro, cinnamon buns, and Cola, that's what happened, crab..." Tetsuya sighed. Tobio stared at Tetsuya's belly for a few moments before reaching over and putting his hand on it, then began jiggling it.

"Hehehe..." It began making all sorts of growling and sloshing noises from being shaken back and forth, and this kind of ammused Tobio, but Tetsuya did NOT like the feeling of having his sore and aching tummy rocked back and forth like a washing machine.

"S-STOOOP! D-Don't do that! Stoppit stoppit PLEEEEAAAAASE! CRAAAAAAAB!" Tetsuya cried, holding onto his belly with both hands to try and minimize the shaking. Tobio reclaimed his hand and chuckled.

"Sorry... You know, if you want, you can come lay on my bed if you want? It's more comfertable than the couch..." Tobio offered. Just the thought of moving anywhere made Tetsuya want to puke.

"I... don't think I can move..." Tetsuya replied. Tobio rolled his eyes.

"C'mere..." Tobio lifted Tetsuya up into his arms gently, carrying the crabby blader into his room. Tetsuya blushed a teeny bit. Tobio set Tetsuya down on his bed as softly as possible. Tetsuya sprawled out abit, resting his hands on his belly.

"Thanks, Capri-crab..." he whispered softly, and Tobio nodded, laying down next to Tetsuya on his side while propping himself up on his elbow and prodding Tetsuya's stomach. "D-Don't do that... I-It hurts..." Tetsuya moaned. Tobio blinked, and then began tracing small circles on Tetsuya's belly with his palm.

"Does this feel better?" Tobio asked.

"Oh yes, very much, crabby..." Tetsuya sighed contently. Tobio giggled, making Tetsuya blush a bit more. Tetsuya slipped his arm around Tobio sneakily. Tobio snuggled against Tetsuya abit, continuing to rub the taller teen's belly. "So..."

"Hey Tetsuya?"

"Yes, crabby?" Tobio leaned forward and kissed Tetsuya's cheek. Tetsuya blushed alot more. "W-What was that all about, Capri-crab?"

"What do you think it was all about?" Tobio asked playfully. Tetsuya blinked.

"Y-You know what, crabby... my tummy doesn't feel so upset amymore..." Tetsuya mumbled.

"Great!" Tobio giggled. "So, you said Ryutaro had something to do with it... what did he do? Force feed you?"

"Yup..."

"Freaking Ryutaro..." Tobio sighed, tracing circles on Tetsuya's tummy with his finger. Tetsuya then rolled onto his side, sighing. Tobio continiued massaging Tetsuya's stomach. Tetsuya moaned happily, a grin on his slender face. "Tetsuya?"

"Yeah?"

"I haven't told you this 'cause I knew Ryutaro would flip out, but..." Tetsuya looked up into Tobio's eyes. "I love you..."

At that moment, Tetsuya grabbed Tobio by his chin and pulled him into a passionate kiss...

Meanwhile, Ryutaro was sitting outside the door, classic dramatic anime tears pouring from his eyes... 


End file.
